Keeper of Avalon
by MischievousAngel0923
Summary: When the Society of the Dark Knights figure out Avalon's secret, Charlie gets help from the Jones family to save Avalon, and the world. Adventure and love collide. MuttOC TEMP HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY: Charlie Jocelyn Morgana is the last descendant of Morgana, half sister of King Author, the last of the only blood line that can pull the sword from the stone bring back the belief in the goddess, and is protector and wielder of Avalon. When the Society of the Dark Knights figures out the secret of Avalon; Charlie must get help from the Jones family help her save Avalon and protect the world from evil men. Adventure and love collide. mutt/oc**

**PLEASE realize that this is for fun. I already know that I will probably get a lot of facts wrong even though I may try to research some, this is for my own pleasure and my own imagination. Something in my head that I wish to share with you. I already know that my grammar is not the best or that somethings may not makes sense but I will try my best to rectify it .**

**Please No Flames. as I have said before this is just for fun. This is also my first try at placing my work out there, as much as I love critism I don't wished to be burned when I am writing for enjoyment. I would like to know how you like it but if you hate it please let me down gently. Oh and I already know that my grammar may be poor but please remember this is for fun so...who really cares? THANKS BUNCHES**

**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN ANYTHING INDIANA JONES OR THE STORY OF KING ARTHUR. I just own this crazy idea in my head and the OCs Charlie, Tristan, the bad dude and anyone else I throw into the story. I'm just using ideas and characters created by many people already for my own enjoyment. BYES**

Chapter One

"Come on Charlie, I know you're in here!" Charlie crouched behind a bookshelf, breathing heavily, her eyes trying to follow Gregory through the mazes of bookshelves in the college library. "I need you Charlie, your blood it's the key the gateway. You can't hide forever. I will kill you." Gregory walked in front of the bookshelf. Charlie sat down on the floor and placed her feet on the bottom shelf and pushed with all her might knocking the self on top of him. "Ahh!" Gregory screamed. Charlie jumped at the chance to run, and ran all the way home. Her dark hair falling out of her loose pony tail, her bangs sticking to her forehead with sweat.

Slamming the door open she shouted "Dad!! Dad!!" she turned the corner and ran into a man, jumping back from shock she looked and immediately relaxed. "Tristan! They found me...where's Dad?" she exclaimed breathlessly. "I don't know Charlie, if they found you then we have to leave now, we'll go to my apartment, aye" he replied. Charlie nodded her head in agreement. Tristan ran into her father's study and grabbed a leather bound journal hidden in the secret compartment of the desk. He than grabbed her hand and dragged her out the door. They both stopped looking up to see clicking of many guns. She gripped Tristan's arm.

Gregory stood in front of them holding her father hostage. "What you did wasn't nice Charlie, now you have to be punished" he pulled the trigger. "Daddy!! NO!" she screamed as she watched her father fall down dead. Tristan held on to her tight and covered her face as blood splattered on them. He looked at her whispered "on the count of three run fast and jump she nodded and watched his fingers. 'One...two...three' as they jumped he pushed a detonator and blew up her home. They landed on the ground with a thud. The group of thugs out cold on the ground.

He pulled her up and turned her to face him "Charlie listen to me. Run to my apartment take my car to the University," he shook as she furiously shook head in disagreement with her eyes shut tightly. "LISTEN TO ME!!" he shouted she opened eyes tears brimming. "I want you to find Professor Jones and tell him everything and give him this." He pushed the leather journal into her arms. "Tris what about you" she argued crying. "I'll be fine okay?" she nodded reluctantly. "Now go! Go!" he shouted. Charlie grasped his hand then let go racing towards the city her clothes ruined from the explosion and the blood of her father.

An hour later Charlie made it to Tristan's apartment and let herself in. She placed the journal on the kitchen counter and walked straight to his bathroom, stripping her clothes, turning on the shower and climbing into the hot water. She cried for her father and prayed that Tristan would be alright. She scrubbed her body to get the feeling of her father's blood off her skin. Slowly she ran out of hot water and she turned off the shower. Wrapping herself in a fluffy white towel she looked for some clothes. Throwing on a pair of Tristan's jeans that where to baggy and hung at her hips she looked for a shirt, she found a black tank top that must come from his girlfriend Jeanne. It was to short and tight exposing some of her tone stomach, she shrugged it would have to do. she grabbed an emerald plaid cotton long sleeves button down shirt and tied it in the front, and putting on a pair of Tristan's boots she grabbed his old satchel put the journal in it, snatched the keys and drove his car towards the University. 'Dear God" she prayed silently please let Dr. Jones be the answer to this curse.

Indiana Jones was sitting at his desk, waiting for his son to show up so he can get to his last class of the day; when suddenly his office door flew open revealing an atrociously dressed young girl about 18-20. "Are you Dr. Jones?" she asked. Indiana nodded his head. "Yes, may I help you?" "Dr. Jones, you to help me! They found out who what I am their going to kill me, they already killed my father and possibly Tristan please!" tears streamed down the girl's face as she babbled. She took a breath "Tristan told me to give this to you." She said as she handed him the leather bound book.

Charlie sat down in the chair next to his desk. Indiana looked through leather journal. "This is written in ancient druid." Charlie nodded. Dr. Jones looked at her through his glasses.

"Your necklace is fascinating." Charlie smiled.

"It has been passed down to the firstborn child in my family for centuries. It's given on out 13th birthday, I'm the last. Dr. Jones this necklace is the symbol of..."

"The protector and wielder of Avalon." He finished she smiled slightly and nodded.

"Tristan is a descendant of a knight from the round table; he wears a similar charm that means he is protector of Avalon and its wielder."

"How did Tristan know me?"

"He was in your class last year."

"Tristan Kingston?" Charlie nodded. Indiana looked at the tired girl in front of him. "Do you have somewhere to stay tonight?"

"No, Tris told me to come straight to you. So I did"

"You're going stay with us and I'll figure out what's going on umm.."

"Charlie... Charlie Jocelyn Morgana Danvers." He looked at her "Morgana?" She just about answers before jumping when the door opened. Indian gave her a sympathetic smile and looked up. "Henry, it's about time you showed up...will you give Charlie here a ride to our house, I'll be there shortly, tell your mother she's well… um just tell her I'll explain when I get home," he glanced at Charlie "don't worry kid we'll figure this out." he said and patted her knee in comfort. Charlie nodded and watched Dr. Jones rush out the door before she glanced at Henry. He was her age a greaser as some called his style. She stood up and he took a sharp breath, 'her style was really different' she mused.

"Hi I'm Charlie." She shook his hand. He pulled his hand away and pulled out a comb and combed his hair back.  
"Names Mutt"  
"Mutt, I thought it was Henry"  
"It is but my friends called me Mutt"  
"So I take it Dr. Jones isn't your friend huh?"

"He's my old man"  
"I can tell... you have his eyes"  
"So what's your real name"  
"Charlie"

"What's your old man call you" she looked at him and answered quietly  
"He called me Lady Morgana my real name is Charlie." Mutt smiled slightly than cleared his throat. "Alright let's get you to my house" she nodded and followed him to his motorcycle. "Nice bike" she commented "you think so" she nodded and climbed on behind him.

Marion opened the door to her son and a girl dressed unusually inappropriate yet it complimented her. "Mom this is Charlie, Charlie my mom" Charlie smiled slightly and shook her hand. Marion study the girl acknowledging her tired sad eyes filled with pain. "Dad says she's staying here and that he will explain when he gets home" Marion looked didn't look shocked and nodded her head while beckoning them in. "Charlie would you like something to eat." she asked the dark haired emerald eyed beauty. Charlie nodded her head "yes thank you". Mutt took her hand "come on I'll show they library it's pretty cool." Charlie nodded and followed Mutt into the next room.

Mutt sat in front of Charlie and nervously combed his hair. "So what you running from baby cakes?" Charlie smiled slightly at the nickname and looked him directly in the eye. In a low voice she answered "Their called the Society of the Dark Knights. Evil men who whish to have control over Avalon, so that they can gain the power Avalon gives to its protector and wielder." Mutt cocked his head in thought. "Avalon as in King Author and his Knights of the round table?" Charlie smiled and nodded. "What do they want with you?" "I think I will tell you when everyone's together it would make it easier for me the explanation is a tiring one." Mutt nodded in understanding.

As Charlie curled up on the couch in front of him he took time to study her. The jeans we obviously a guy's pair, and the shirt seemed to be too smug and too short. The shirt she had over it seemed to be a guy's shirt. 'Interesting' Mutt thought to himself. She had nice size breast he noted with a smirk, her skin was sun kissed, and her hair was layered and lay beneath her shoulders it was dark chocolate and her eyes were emerald. She was beautiful but had an unusual fashion. 'She's too exotic for today' he mused. Charlie looked up and smiled when she caught him looking.

Marion opened the library door. "Dinners ready. Charlie, Indy said he'll be here after dinner, you can tell us than okay?" Charlie nodded solemnly. Dinner was quiet and Charlie only picked at her food, Marion squeezed her arm letting her know it was okay and no one was offended. Knowing about her father, she understood Charlie's loss of appetite.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN ANYTHIN INDIANA JONES OR KING ARTHUR. This is just a random idea in my head mixed with many other ideas created and researched by others. Oh and I own the OCs of course Charlie,Tristan, the bad dudes and anyone else I add along the way **

**PLEASE NO FLAMES I am doin this for for so if you feel like burning me do it with out me knowing. I would love to know what you think and if you hate it let me down gently. Like I said this is for fun. I apologize in advance for an spelling or grammer errors that may occur**

**NOTE- So I going to try to include fifties slang, and there are some quotes in here I found on line. (I think it's in the dream sequance) The italics in this chapter are Charlie's dreams. The lines that seperate paragraphs are transfering you from good guy to bad.**

**ENJOY**

Chapter 2

Indy arrived at the house soon after dinner, with a friend. "Charlie I would like you to meet a good family friend and college Professor Harold Oxley." The skinny old man shook her hand; Charlie smiled at his kind eyes "Nice to meet you my dear, you may call me Ox as they do." "Nice to meet you too Ox" she replied. Indiana quickly gathered everyone into his study and shut the door. He turned to Charlie. "I know that you gave me a book, well a journal, written in a supposed to be dead druid language. But it was really recently written and very accurate. Please explain to me why your father was looking for Avalon. It is fiction" Charlie stood up and started pacing she looked at Indy and said "You understand like any other that every fiction or legend has an ounce of truth". He nodded in agreement and waved for her to continue.

"Look, the story of King Arthur, has many versions, their all half truths. In fact nothing is true for certain. The first truth is, there was a King Arthur and he did marry Gwenywfar but Lancelot didn't fall in love with her in fact he died in a war against the Saxons before she became queen." Indy interrupted her "you mean the fight on Battle of Mons Badonicus?" Charlie nodded. "Excalibur was real, Arthur was able to pull the sword from the stone because of the love he had for Briton and mother and because he was a child of Avalon. Only a child of Avalon can open its gates and pull Excalibur from its resting place." Mutt looked at her and asked "You're a child of Avalon? Does that mean your Arthur's kid?" "It is possible there is some speculation that he had children through mistresses and his sister." Ox said "No I'm not a descendant from that union. When Gwenywfar lost their only child she became barren and lost her faith in Avalon convincing Arthur to do the same." Charlie said. Mutt looked confused "well if not Arthur than whom?" Ox smiled "Morgan le Fay or also known as Lady Morgana or" Mutt looked at her when Ox said this. 'Isn't that what her father calls her?' he thought. "The half sister of Arthur! Of Course!" Indy exclaimed "You're a direct descendant of Lady Morgana!" Charlie smiled and nodded.

"Well I know that Morgan le Fay was Caretaker of Avalon, so tell me who was her lover, and how the hell is Tristan involved?" Indy asked "There were two knights who treasured her one as a lover the other as a friend. Lancelot was her lover he is my other ancestor. The other swore his life and his descendants to be my family's protector. Tristan is actually named after that ancestor." Indy looked at her with a smirk. "Tristan was descendant of Sir Tristan the Silent Scout and the legend of Tristan and Iseult?" Charlie nodded laughing "Yeah he is. The story passed down is that after Lancelot died and Morgan le Fay had his daughter who was the last to be taught by Merlin himself and become Lady of the Lake. After Gwenywfar lost her child and faith she and Arthur soon banned the pagan beliefs. Camelot soon died and Morgana was forced to hide Avalon. She continued to fight for Avalon and taught her child the ways of the wielder. Tristan who was her dearest friend and still strong in his tribes faith vowed that he and his descendants would protect the keepers and wielders and Avalon."

"So what's the problem you're the keeper and wielder so wield some power." Mutt exclaimed. "It's not that easy Mutt," Ox said calmly, "so many centuries and cultures have changed and added things to the legend, that they probably lost most of the knowledge of Avalon"

Charlie nodded sadly and held up her charm. "This is all that is left. That and tradition. When we turn 13 both families go through a ceremony claiming our right as protectors...and the female in my family study to become lady of the Lake, the men are protectors and wielders. We're also knighted. Most believed it was a silly tradition until our fathers. They believed it was real they spent their lives searching for it. When Tristan and I were knighted, our mothers told us it was a childish family tradition, but our fathers, they told us that if they found it we would truly become the protectors and wielders again. We both loved the idea." She looked up tears glistening "I'm the first daughter in our family in over two centuries. Tristan is very serious in his vow and has protected me fiercely."

"Why didn't he come with you?" Mutt asked

"Is it possible Tristan betrayed you?" Ox asked her softly.

"No! He believed in the vows to much to break them!" She cried out. Marion looked at her and gently said "sweetheart, it is a possibility" Tears streamed down Charlie's face. "I know it's just that he's all I have left, and it also means that if he did; he not only killed my father but his entire family" Marion hugged her as Charlie wept.

Indiana stood up and paced in thought. "Why and who wants to kill you? Do you know?" "I don't know why! I do know that they are lead by a mad man my father once worked with his name is Gregory Dalais, and the group after me are known as the Society of the Dark Knights" she replied solemnly. Indiana nodded in thought. He looked up "Let me take a closer look at your father's journal tonight, hopefully I'll find out something he knew and will start there okay?" She nodded her head. "Try and get some sleep tonight alright kiddo?" Charlie nodded tiredly.

Marion took her arm and showed her to a guest bedroom. She lifted Charlie's head and looked in her eyes. "Everything will be alright; Indy will figure this out, if you need anything Indy and I are down the hall and Henry is the next door to the right okay?" Charlie's eyes watered as she hugged Marion. "Thank you." she whispered.

Marion shut the guest room door behind her and walked downstairs to her husband's study. She watched him silently as he furiously took notes of the journal, pausing a second to rub his eyes, he looked up and gave a tired smile. "Is she asleep?" he asked

"She's trying but I have a feeling sleep will be hard for her tonight."

"I'm getting to old for this Marion, but I can't let her down."

"Indy," Marion paused. "What is she going to do after we take care of this? Her whole family is gone." she whispered.

"I don't know, I don't even know where to begin, I've always believed Arthur was a work of fiction local folklore and Avalon I mean no one knew if it was just a place that Arthur lays to rest or if in fact it's another realm, or a spiritual feeling. I don't even know what were looking for!" He sighed and shook his head "She has proof that there is something, the problem is we have to figure out what it is and I believe the Society of the Dark Knights already knows things we don't" Marion massaged his shoulders and thought out loud. "Maybe we're asking the wrong question Indy. What if we just find out where we need to be, you know? Maybe we should stop trying to find out what we are looking for. She is a protector by family right I bet she's taught things that she isn't even aware of. Maybe we just need to get her to the place she needs to be." Indiana looked thoughtful. "Of course! Why didn't I think of that?" Marion smiled as she watched her husband work with a new found energy. "I go make us some coffee" she said and chuckled as he waved her off.

_ Charlie looked around her seeing beautiful ruins. Rain slowly fell the sky grew dark quickly. A man was kneeling down near a statue of a knight praying. "Excuse me, sir? Where are we?" The man turned around and Charlie screamed as she recognized the face. The bloody head with gaping hole on the side…her father. The rotting hand of her father reached out to her. "It's your fault I'm dead! Witch! Murderer!" it's voiced hissed. Blood began to fall from the statues eyes. A whisper flowed through the air as a wicked presence filled the area shadows started creeping towards her. _

"_Then she rode into a valley where many great stones were, and when she saw she must be overtaken,__she shaped herself by enchantment unto a great marble stone" _

_ Another voice louder than before fills the air "The keeper of Excalibur" "WITCH!" "MURDERER!" Corpses rose from the grave stalking towards her the whispers grew and flames took over the ruins screams of many people were heard her father reached her. His eyes were gone "Time to die"._

Charlie sat up screaming and gasping for air, her night gown soaked with sweat sticking to her skin, tears following down her face. Mutt burst into her room and pulled her in his arms. "Charlie you okay?" he asked "My fault" she gasped, "He's dead because of me… their all dead because of me!" She cried he held he close and rocked her back and forth. "It isn't your fault babe." he whispered she slowly calmed down a raised her head. "I dreamt of the ruins, resting place of knights, a man was kneeling down when he turned around it was my dad, he called me a murderer…" "No! Stop okay" Mutt broke into her rant. "Look you saw your dad die in front of you, because of real gone dude alright. We'll figure this out okay? My old man will figure this out" She nodded and slowly calmed down. She looked at Mutt his hair was messy and striped pajamas. "Stay with me please." Mutt nodded "yeah sure babe no problem. He climbed into her bed and she curled up next to him. "Thanks Mutt". She mumbled falling asleep. Mutt smirked "like I said no prob."

Gregory stormed through building, other members of the Society jumping out of the way. "What is wrong with you people!? How can you loose a little girl like Charlie!?" He shouted to the muscular man in front of him. "WE NEED HER BLOOD! I WANT THAT BRAT DEAD!" He was furious everything had been going wrong, the information they were seeking was lost in the explosion. But knowing the Danvers and Kingstons like he did they probably took it with them. Which made him even angrier, 'she won't stop me!' He turned furiously to the group in front of him and started shouting orders. "FIND HER! We are behind schedule, I WANT HER FOUND!" "Sir!" A young blond beauty jogged up to him. "Sir, he is waking up!" Gregory grinned "finally something is going right. Start questioning him right away! I don't care what methods you use!" He ordered a soldier next to him. "Yes, sir!" "And Brandon, I better get answers tonight! Or I will have your head." the soldier paled and nodded his head. Gregory sighed and went to his office. He sat down at his desk and poured himself some brandy. "I will get you and I will kill you." He laughed "Oh how pleasurable it will be, to have her fail and than kill her!" He turned on his radio a sipped his brandy. "I can't wait 'til I make her bleed!" he laughed.

Marion woke up on the couch in the study to find her husband asleep at his desk. She shook her head, and got up to make some coffee. She looked at the clock '7:00 a.m., way to early after a late night like that' she thought to herself. As the water was heat she climbed the stairs and knocked on Mutt's door. "Henry?" She whispered "Are you awake?" No one replied she opened the door to see his bed empty. 'He's probably in the bathroom' she thought. Marion walked to Charlie's room and opened the door there was her son fast asleep with Charlie his arms. She shook her head knowing that Charlie must have had a nightmare, no matte how tough her son acted he was a softy. She looked at them again and smiled as she shut the door behind her.

Down stairs she could hear Oxley and Indiana talking excitedly. She entered the room. "Morning Ox would you like some coffee?" "That would be lovely Marion." He answered she turned to leave. "Hey! What about me?" Indiana asked." She smirked "What about you Jones?" she replied and walked out of the study. She could hear him ask Oxley, "You think she's mad at me about something?" She chuckled and walked into the kitchen to get them all coffee.


	3. Chapter 3

. **SUMMARY: Charlie Jocelyn Morgana is the last descendant of Morgana, half sister of King Author, the last of the only blood line that can pull the sword from the stone bring back the belief in the goddess, and is protector and wielder of Avalon. When the Society of the Dark Knights figures out the secret of Avalon; Charlie must get help from the Jones family help her save Avalon and protect the world from evil men. Adventure and love collide. Mutt/oc**

**PLEASE realize that this is for fun. I already know that I will probably get a lot of facts wrong even though I may try to research some; this is for my own pleasure and my own imagination. Something in my head that I wish to share with you. I already know that my grammar is not the best or that some things may not makes sense but I will try my best to rectify it .**

**Please No Flames. As I have said before this is just for fun. This is also my first try at placing my work out there; as much as I love critism I don't wished to be burned when I am writing for enjoyment. I would like to know how you like it but if you hate it please let me down gently. Oh and I already know that my grammar may be poor but please remember this is for fun so...who really cares? THANKS BUNCHES**

**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN ANYTHING INDIANA JONES OR THE STORY OF KING ARTHUR. I just own this crazy idea in my head and the OCs Charlie, Tristan, the bad dude and anyone else I throw into the story. I'm just using ideas and characters created by many people already for my own enjoyment. BYES**

Indiana sat excitedly at his desk examining the journal. "Well Jones what did you find?" Ox asked his friend. Indiana looked up with amusement flashing in his eyes.

"Ox, look at this! Every so often a paragraph in the book is all druid numbers. Her dad used an Ottendorf cipher in the Druid language."

"Well done! Well what's the messages say?"

"The first few talk about Morgan le Fay and her role in the Arthurian legends. It says she was the one who declared Arthur true ruler of Britain and sent him to Excalibur. That she was a Lady of the Lake. When his reign was to end she stole Excalibur back and threw it back into the lake to return it to Avalon. There's a quote that says what happened, it says; 'A hand and arm arose from the water a captured Excalibur by the hilt"

"Extraordinary."

"There's more though there's another quote referenced in here. It's by Sir… Thomas Malory, it says… 'Then she rode into a valley where many great stones were, and when she saw she must be overtaken, she shaped herself by enchantment unto a great marble stone'"

"So does that mean by that time there was a new Lady?"

"No, According to his journal there was about nine Ladies at a time Morgana was the one in charge therefore her descendants would be one of the next Ladies, but she only had one daughter and that was from the union of Lancelot. They were the only survivors of massacre after the pagan beliefs were banned, according to this Tristan saved them from death and took them to Merlin's cave where they lived in peace."

"Well that explains why Charlie's the only descendent from her line that is involved with Avalon, in the legends there are only Ladies of the Lake, so if the right was passed on through the female family, it would have gone to her only daughter, and her daughter's daughter so on and so forth."

"So that means Charlie is the next in line."

"Not just next she's the first in at least a century and at the moment last."

"But why would they want her dead?"

"I have no clue."

"I think I'm going to look up Lundy Island while we're on the plane."

Ox jerked his head up. "You mean to tell me you found the resting place of Avalon?"

"Actually, Charlie's father found Camelot or at least what he assumes to be Camelot." Indiana pointed at the map that lay on his desk. "This is what they believe to be Camelot, and according to the text, Avalon lay in the bay and see here there is Lundy here which I believe is what they were referencing as Avalon" "So they think they found it, but it's so obvious, it's even on a map why on earth has no one discovered it?"

"According to my father and Uncle Frank; Tristan's dad, that Island is only a gateway, remember how I told you only a child of Avalon can retrieve Excalibur well it's the same for the gate way, only one of us can open it. At least I hope." Charlie said as she entered the room. Ox looked at her and smiled "Good morning dear did you sleep well?" Charlie smiled "Only a few nightmares." Ox nodded understandingly.

"Henry, go pack warm clothes, and get Charlie a change of clothes, we're going to Britain in a few hours" Mutt nodded and took Charlie's hand and they left the library. Ox smiled at Indy "I do believe you son is smitten with Miss. Danvers" Indy raised his eyebrow. "Maybe I should warn her?" Ox laughed "I fear she feels the same" "Then I guess I really have to warn her now" Ox looked at Indian incredulously and then started laughing. "Your not serious are you Jones? He may be your son but unfortunately for you I think he takes after his mother." Indiana shook his head laughing, "Alright Oxley whatever you say."

- - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

Brandon looked at the young man in front of him as he once again refused to answer any questions. Nodding his head toward the two-way window, another jolt of electricity was sent through the boy. "Now, Tristan, I know you think that you a strong enough to withstand any torture, but you won't so you might as well give us the information now." "No!" Tristan gasped. Another bolt of electricity ran through him. He felt like he was about to pass out, all he could even think about was the pain, that and how he hoped Charlie had made it safely to Dr. Jones.

Tristan refused again and screamed as he felt the shock run through his body. Then he suddenly felt strength and a calming anesthetic feeling flowed through him. He could hear her voice, his darling sister's voice. "_I call upon the ancient god's protect your guardian and warrior. Keep him safe from pain and harm. Keep him safe. Keep him safe._" Her voice kept repeating and soothing his soul, did she know? He wondered. Did she know she was wielding the power? How long has she been able to do it? Tristan sighed and at first felt proud and relieved until Dalais stormed into the room, mad that Tristan was refusing to talk.

"Up the electrical level than!" he shouted. He turned to Brandon and pulled out his gun "and you! You, I'm going to kill!" he pulled off the safety and… "Wait! Wait! Sir!" Brandon shouted fearfully. "He stopped responding to the treatment a half hour ago it's like he feels nothing, we believe she transmitting Avalon power." Gregory smiled and placed the safety back on, "Really, well why didn't you say so! We can track her through the power then, she's probably using subconsciously so she has no idea! How wonderful! Keep up the good work." And with that Gregory winked at Tristan.

Tristan began to pray frantically to the Gods that Charlie would stop and not use her power on him. 'Oh god, this isn't good.' With that Tristan passed out with exhaustion.

Charlie sat next to Mutt on the plane as he continued to glance anxiously towards his bike. She looked over at Indiana who was reading her father's journal while stroking Marion's hair as she laid her head in his lap. Ox sat across from her completely asleep and snoring lightly. Charlie sighed through the loud tremor of the plane's engine, and looked down at her outfit, Marion's clothes were slightly big on her, but at least she was dressed more comfortably than what she had been wearing the day before. She had to put thick sock on so that Tristan's boots wouldn't make it hard for her to walk in.

Unconsciously, Charlie grabbed her charmed and rubbed it clockwise silently praying for Tristan and his protection from evil. Why would they want to kill her? What would the purpose serve? She already knew that Tristan, and their father's knew the answer but they had refused to give her the information. 'What about my dream' she wondered. Something about it bugged her, like she had to be somewhere for something to work, but she couldn't remember what was in her dream that made her feel that way. Charlie closed her eyes, hopefully she could get some rest; she was exhausted.

_She glanced around her as the rain fell heavily. She knew this place. Where did she know this place? She looked at the ruins of the walls they were different in her last dream. This place was of reverence. Charlie walked slowly to an archway where there was a statue of a knight. She looked at it carefully; it wasn't Arthur nor was it Lancelot. Tristan! "I knew you would come." Charlie spun around to see the knight's namesake. "Tris!" She shouted with joy and leapt into his arms. He gripped her in a bone crushing embrace. "Morgana… your safe." He breathed. She nodded, "And with…" "Don't! You can't tell me. Listen to me Morgana they found a way to track you with magic, you must only use it when necessary. Don't pray for me anymore Morgana." "No! Tristan, your all I have left!!" He scooped her in his arms and held her tight. "My job Morgana was to ensure your safety and I have done that. If I do not make it…so be it." Charlie began to cry, "the dreams Tristan, they scare me, there is a force that beckons and shows the way and another that accuses and harms…as if their prophesying something but I don't know what." She paused and looked at him with a silent frown, "Who betrayed us Tristan, who slaughtered our families?" Tristan looked at her and shook his head solemnly; "I don't know, but I swear I will find out and avenge them. I must go now Morgana or else they'll find you, I hope we will meet again, but if not…I'll see you in Avalon." With that his body became a ghost and slowly faded from her sight. The rains continued to pour throughout the ruins. Warriors and people belonging to Avalon began to gather around her chanting in old Celtic and druid languages. A familiar face began to walk towards her, she stared at him her mind wracking to find out where she recognized him from when…_

"Charlie we're here wake up" Mutt groaned in frustration shaking her roughly. Charlie sat up her dream fading from her mind, "Where is here?" She asked hoarsely. Mutt stared at her. "England we're in England…I think I wasn't paying attention, but we have a while to go before we get to the ruins of Camelot." He stood and reached for her hand which she gratefully accepted. "Are you excited?" she asked. "Yeah, I guess I mean, it's an adventure right and a no school. What about you?" She glanced at him admiring his brown eyes and smiled slightly. "I'm excited because it's something that my family has been searching for years…but I'm terrified too." Mutt looked in her eyes "Why?" Charlie glanced around at the airport they were at and spotted Marian waving at the in a vehicle. "I don't know what will become of me. Some say to save Avalon the keeper must give up her life, and for that I'm terrified." Mutt gripped her hand sympathetically. "I be with you all the way." He promised. She smiled and kissed his cheek. It hadn't been a solution but a comforting promise one which she was grateful for.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello my readers than you for waiting patiently for my next chapter. So many things have happened, classes got in the way, work, computer crashed exctra. Unfortunately you'll have to wait a little longer. My sister and I have been redoing our rooms in the house and all of my stuff is in the living room including a certain flashdrive. You'll be happy to know I do indeed have chapters ready to publish, however I won't be able to until my room is complete and the flashdrive is found which should be sometime this week or next week. But they will be posted and soon

Thank You!!

MischievousAngel


End file.
